1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the present invention relate to an apparatus for preventing over or under voltage, a light emitting module and a display device, and more particularly, to an apparatus for preventing over or under voltage by shutting down voltage when there is over or under voltage, a light emitting module and a display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Each electronic apparatus has an appropriate range of voltage. If over voltage or under voltage, beyond rated voltage, is applied to an electronic apparatus, the electronic apparatus may not operate normally, or even be out of order. In order not to apply abnormal voltage (over voltage or under voltage) to an electronic apparatus, manufacturers install an apparatus for preventing abnormal voltage in an electronic apparatus.
The apparatus for preventing abnormal voltage detects whether over voltage or under voltage is applied to an electronic apparatus and protects the electronic apparatus from over or under voltage. The conventional apparatus for preventing abnormal voltage has two voltage distributors for each of a plurality of loads. That is, the conventional apparatus for preventing abnormal voltage has a structure in which every n load requires 2n of voltage distributors.
Accordingly, if the number of loads to be protected increases, the size and cost of the apparatus for preventing abnormal voltage also increase. Therefore, an apparatus for protecting an electronic apparatus from abnormal voltage of which size or cost are not affected even if the number of loads to be protected increases is required.